


The Luckiest Guy In the World

by terreocti



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terreocti/pseuds/terreocti
Summary: It's definitely not Rose's fault that Greg is stranded in a blizzard.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Luckiest Guy In the World

If you asked Greg Universe how his life was going, he would say it was amazing, great, better than he could've ever imagined, didn't you hear he was dating a giant space goddess with magic powers? And it was true. Rose was special and huge and beautiful and she loved him so what could he possibly have to complain about? He was the luckiest guy in the world.

Currently, the luckiest guy in the world was freezing half to death hiking away from his dead van because Rose had wanted to drive down the beach and play in the snow. She couldn't really feel the cold, and she thought the snowflakes were so romantic, and Greg could never say no to her, so they spent the afternoon throwing snowballs and rolling in snowbanks, and Rose looked so beautiful floating down to him haloed in glittering white that he didn't think about his empty gas tank or the snowed over roads, or anything at all, until she'd blown him a kiss and leaped into the sky, leaving him in the van still catching his breath and slowly remembering the concept of frostbite.

Which he was really hoping Rose could heal, because his feet were going numb in his crappy boots and it was probably at least another twenty minute walk to Vidalia's house. The snow was falling even harder now and he couldn't stop shivering. When he heard his name he thought for a minute he had imagined it, seeing nothing but snow around him on the empty road.

"Yo! Greg!" he heard louder, and he yelled with shock as a giant purple owl crashed into the snow in front of him. Amethyst popped up shaking snow out of her wild hair and grinned at him.

"Hey Mr. Universe! Aren't you like, freezing?" she asked curiously.

"Y-yes I'm fr-freezing it's cold as shit!" he snapped back through chattering teeth.

"So why are you outside? It's snowing?" she gestured dramatically around them. "You look like you're gonna die or something dude."

"I'm not gonna die! I'm fine! I'm just going to Vidalia's house because my van is dead." He marched around her, trying to look like a person who was not going to die.

"Why are you walking though?" Amethyst asked, throwing snow up around her as she bounced along the road to keep pace with him.

"I just said my van is dead!" 

"Sure no van, but weren't you with Rose? Did she just like, leave you in snowbank and go home, or what?" 

Greg stopped. "She thought I had gas," he said tensely.

There was a burst of laughter. "What? Everyone knows you haven't had gas in like three days, that's why you were parked at the temple. It's like literally all you talk about. Why did you even try to drive that thing anywhere?"

"Rose wanted to drive down the beach and see the snow! She didn't know I was out of gas!" Greg yelled back, turning furiously.

"Ookay then." Amethyst glanced at him and then away, keeping pace in silence for a few minutes.

Greg kept his head down and tried to ignore her. Yeah, he had mentioned the gas situation a few times, probably, but Rose forgot stuff like that sometimes. She wasn't human. It wasn't her fault he got himself into stupid situations and got stranded in blizzards. She didn't have to take care of him.

"So do you want me to just fly you there?" Amethyst asked finally. "So you don't turn into a corpsicle or something?

"Yes," he muttered, still not looking at her.

"Cool." She morphed back into the giant owl and grabbed him, whisking him wildly through the freezing air and dropping him unceremoniously on Vidala's doorstep. He immediately fell over, his heart racing as he tried desperately not to pass out from dizziness and cold. Distantly he heard her pounding on the door.

"Amethyst? What the hell, it's like the middle of the night!" he heard Vidalia growl as the door opened, spilling warmth out over him.

"Oh shit, Greg? Are you ok?" Her voice rose in alarm as she spotted him. 

"Hi Vidalia. Is it cool if I crash here tonight?" he asked, squinting up at her.

"What- yeah sure Greg! Jesus christ what happened?" The last part was addressed, accusingly, to Amethyst. 

Her response was quick and defensive. "Not my fault! I found him walking here! Apparently Rose 'forgot' he was out of gas and left him on the beach."

Greg really wanted to object to that, but before he could formulate a better explanation he was being hauled into the incredible warmth of the house and dumped onto the couch. He curled up under the pile of blankets Vidalia dropped on him and decided to wait and set the record straight when the room stopped shaking. He drifted immediately toward an exhausted sleep, trying not to hear the furiously whispered discussion from the kitchen. They weren't being fair, blaming Rose for his stupid fuckup. She didn't have to take care of him. What did it matter if she left him in the snow? She was a goddess, and she loved him. How could he complain? He was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
